


The Camping Experience

by ashes0909



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Camping, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Dean stomped towards Castiel, grabbing the camping supplies from the ground and hoisting it onto his shoulders before pointing a furious finger into his face. “Your brother is a fucking menace.”





	The Camping Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).



> Thank you my lovely Ferret for the idea/prompt/motivation and NotebookishType and Hermit for the beta-ing and assisting with my endless stream of questions.

 

 Dean rolled the Impala to a stop under a large redwood tree. “I swear, Cas, if this _‘timbers!’_ and kills my baby--”

“I assure you, the tree is centuries old and not going anywhere any time soon,” Castiel replied, more focused on the armload of backpacks and camping supplies than on Dean’s words. He continued to look frustrated, bags sliding off his trenchcoat-covered shoulder. Dean finally took pity on him and went around the Impala to open the passenger door. "Is all of this necessary?" Castiel asked.

Dean stepped back, lifting a bag off Castiel's shoulder and putting it on his own. "Maybe not for you but some of us require sustenance to live in the woods for a night or two. Sustenance other than grace."

They walked, the treeline fading behind them as the path became overgrown under their feet. They hiked side by side and Dean kept trying to take more camping supplies from the angel, but Castiel kept shooing him away. The bags looked heavy on his smaller frame. But with every glare, Dean was reminded that Castiel wasn’t helpless, no matter what his scent was telling him. An angel could bring down a building with the snap of a finger-- so yes, he knew omegas were not helpless. Yet still, he had to resist the urge to take the burden onto his shoulders.

"I'm fine," Castiel said, for the third time, when the path turned uphill. "You're the one that requires a weapon to fight, I'd rather you have your hands free in case we run into enemies."

"You use an angel blade," he mumbled under his breath but Dean knew he was right, Castiel could react much quicker and in many, different ways than Dean.

The sun was high in the sky and they were only a mile into their three mile hike, to the spot where the Monster was last seen. Sam was visiting witnesses and Dean had no issue with taking this mission solo, but Castiel had only glared at that suggestion and followed him to the Impala without a word. The sun now blazed against his skin, against Castiel's too. He tried to ignore the way it amplified his scent.

In front of him, the omega shifted again under the weight, and Dean was just about to suggest carrying the bags again when a stick cracked under the footsteps of an unknown visitor. They both stopped at once. Neither of them had seen anything so that only left a few options-- ghost, reaper maybe?

He hadn’t expected another angel.

“Gabriel. What are you doing here?” he heard Castiel say in greeting, and Dean turned his gaze from the treeline to the elusive angel’s wide grin.

One minute the archangel swayed on his heels in the front of their path, and with a snap of his fingers he was sitting on a branch ten feet in the air, arms crossed and pouting. “You didn’t invite me on your camping trip.”

Dean sniffed, Gabriel usually smelled sickly sweet and way too pungent. But when he was gloating, his whole stink intensified into an unbearable sour. “With good reason,” Dean didn’t even try to mumble the words under his breath.

“Hey, Sassy Squirrel, I did you a favor and zapped the Monsters to heaven and hell, respectively. You could do thank me by restraining your nose you alpha ape. Your nostrils are flaring faster than a hummingbird’s wings.”

Dean could only breathe through his mouth and glare, so he was thankful when Cas stepped in. “Does this mean our mission is complete?”

They could go back to the Impala now, hike the mile and a half they just journeyed. All of it, under a high noon sun. The thick branches of the redwoods added plenty of shade but the heat of the day still managed to slip through the cracks. Dean knew angels didn’t sweat, they ran their vessel on super-Grace mode, or whatever. But Dean had quickly learned that they did excrete _something_ under exertion, and the smell was unique to each angel. While Gabriel smelled sickly sweet and sour, Cas’ reminded him of autumn mornings and thunderstorms. It made him want to shift closer to the angel, nuzzle his nose into the crux of his neck--

“--that wouldn’t work for Deano, I’ve decided! And so you’ll have to stay,” Gabriel shouted from the branch, feet swinging as he delighted in the situation. “Or are you so busy staring at my brother not to follow.”

“Follow what?”

“I’m going to go with the latter.” He sighed dramatically in Castiel’s direction. The angel, in reply, shifted the bags onto the floor so he could advance towards Gabriel.

“You return Dean’s Impala immediately or--” and _poof!_ Just like that, Gabriel was gone.

Dean had no idea what was going on, but it had something to do with his baby and that alone made him see red. “What did he do?”

Castiel’s brow furrowed in frustration. “Exactly what you think, Dean.”

Dean growled, fist coming out to punch the air as his foot kicked a nearby rock. “If he gets one scratch on her, I swear to your almighty dick of a father, I will find a way to get him back for this. Archangel or not, he can’t--”

“He’ll return her tomorrow, as he said.” Castiel assured, and it sounded like he was repressing a sigh of his own. “This is merely another in his long line of his practical jokes.”

“And what’s it this time? Survivorman? Oh god, knowing Gabriel, he’s hoping for some Naked and Afraid action.”

“I... have no idea what you’re talking about. You know he enjoys putting us into scenarios like this. There was the malfunctioning elevator, and the yacht that ran out of gas. And let’s not forget Changing Channels. It amuses him.”

Dean stomped towards Castiel, grabbing the camping supplies from the ground and hoisting it onto his shoulders before pointing a furious finger into his face. “Your brother is a fucking menace.”

~~~

They found a spot against a tall jut of granite mountainside. The treeline thinned between the rock and a nearby lake, leaving a clearing wide enough for their tent. They hadn’t spoken since Dean stomped away from the spot where they confronted Gabriel. After setting up the tent and pulling together makeshift chairs out of a boulder and a tree branch, Dean started to make a fire.

He noticed Castiel’s focus almost immediately, but he let it lie. If the angel wanted to sulk-stare in his direction, that was his business. It wasn't his fault that they were stuck here overnight. They should be meeting up with Sam, following the next lead, not forced into a grand camping adventure. The lake reminded him of the time Castiel visited him in his mind, he wondered if it was the same for Cas. He looked up on instinct and Castiel’s eyes were still fixed on him.

“What?” he asked, when he finally could take it any longer. “Is there something on my face?”

Castiel blinked. “I’m watching you.”

“That part's pretty obvious, Cas.”

“I’m observing. I’ve never been camping before but it seems so similar to the lifestyle of your ancestors.”

“What?” Dean sat back from his pile of wood, rough boulder digging into the soft skin of his thighs. He held the bottle of lighter fluid out to Castiel while he opened the cardboard packet in his palm. “Did they use gasoline and matches, too?”

The corner of Castiel’s mouth lifted in amusement. “No.” The fire started, heat radiating around the small area. “But this was always the first thing they did, whenever they stopped to rest or when they found a new place to settle. Fire.”

Dean shrugged, the mood shifting with the angel’s memories. “Well what can I say, humans can be pretty smart. Fire means warmth and warmth meant surviving through the night. You’ve been creeping on humanity for how long and don't understand the need for fire?”

Castiel slid closer on his log bench, forcing himself into Dean’s line of sight. “I understand the practical purpose, Dean, but I’ve never before participated in the ritual.”

And then they watched the fire.

It flickered in the mid-afternoon sun as Dean considered Gabriel’s motive here, did he want to give his baby brother an all-American camping experience? The warmth grew around them and Dean felt beads of sweat break out across his brow. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled at the hem of his undershirt and wiped at his brow.

Next to him the lighter fluid shot out from the top of the bottle. Castiel continued to grip the plastic tight, his eyes still glued on the fire. Across his crisp, white shirt was a streak of firestarter. He watched the angel put the bottle down like it was an explosive device, before standing.

“You may want to walk away from the fire,” Dean teased. “Did that bottle seem dangerous? Or were you that angry at Gabriel for stranding us here, that you’re going around squeezing things?”

“Uh, well…” Castiel trailed off, looking towards the lake as a he tried to pull his shirt from his body. It clung, heavy against his skin and Dean could see the perfect outline of Castiel’s muscles. Though, it was becoming hard to ignore the rank smell that accompanied lighter fluid. Castiel’s face twisted in disgust before he reached for the top button of his shirt.

Dean looked back at the fire. It was dancing in front of the granite still, but it wasn’t as distracting when more buttons were being undone in his periphery. Castiel stood and turned to face the lake, and Dean was grateful. That was, until, he pulled the shirt from his shoulders and his back muscle rippled with the movement. Apparently, while camping was a new human experience for the omega, working out was not.

Dean shifted and the movement stirred his own scent, his reaction to Castiel undressing in front of him escaped into the air between them. Castiel pressed his lips together, looking at Dean from over his shoulder, his expression lost to behind a shadow. “The lake will wash away some of this smell.” Dean stared, until Castiel held out his shirt and he realized Castiel was not, in fact, discussing Dean’s reaction.

The gasoline soaked shirt worked to cover the scent of Dean’s reaction, as Castiel walked to the lake. Dean’s eyes fell to the familiar white button-up in his lap, and he wondered what sort of omega scents he’d of smelled from it, if not for the stupid lighter fluid.

Second later, he wanted to thank the lighter fluid because Castiel wouldn’t be breaking through the surface of the lake, water slicing through his hair and down his face, without it.

Castiel continued towards the shore, and Dean knew he was staring at the angel but at this point he didn’t care. Castiel had some soap from their camping supplies and was rubbing it along his chest. It caused Dean’s nose to twitch, and it had to be a phantom scent, he was too far away, but he swore he smelled the lighter fluid clear away to leave the familiar scent of _Cas_.

The angel looked up in that moment and it was too late to look away, and to be honest, something he was trying to do more of now that the world was ending, he didn’t want to look away. An even more dangerous feeling: he wanted Castiel to _know_ that he didn’t want to look away. So, instead of looking away, he kicked his feet back and leaned against the granite mountainside, arms crossing over his chest. “The water looks great.”

And he was close enough that he could see the way Castiel flushed in response, hands stopping their journey over his bare chest. “I believe the average human would find the temperature too cold,” Castiel replied and Dean couldn’t help his eye roll.

“I meant the view,” Dean kicked forward so his elbows were resting on his denim clad knees. “I was telling a joke.”

Castiel opened his mouth, then closed it, a furrow folding into the center of his forehead. “Is the joke that I’m...great?”

Dean shook his head in exasperation and choose to watch the bubbles forming on Castiel’s chest instead of answering any further.

“I assure you, I am fine,” Castiel said after he finished washing, and was walking back over to their campsite. “It was pungent and not ideal, but it removing it did not require supervision.” The tips of Castiel’s cheeks were pink and his lips were pressed together, repressing a grin. His scent came with him as he approached, fresher and stronger than before.

“Are you kidding? I’m bored as hell in the middle of nowhere because _your_ brother decided to leave us here. Of course I’m going to watch you, you’re the only thing to _do_ around here--” He cut himself off, the innuendo in the words so obvious that even Castiel stopped in his tracks, his scent evolving into something deeper and more enticing.

Castiel swayed on his feet once, twice, a nervous gesture before coming to sit on the log. Still shirtless. “Well, you were going to teach me the wonders of Camping, now that you are not…. distracted.”

Dean’s sat back, his eyes traced over Castiel’s still-bare skin, and he wondered if Castiel knew how he looked when he gazed at Dean from under those thick black eyelashes. “Are you...flirting with me?”

He hadn’t expected the unamused eyebrow lift on Castiel’s usually blank face. “You spent the last five minutes watching me bathe, Dean. It was hard not to notice the affects that had on you, when I returned.”

“Affects?”

“You smell aroused.”

“Oh.”

“It’s natural, Dean. I know it's your biology. The alpha in you is drawn to the omega in me. It’s like how you wanted to help me with the camping supplies earlier. You resisted that, you can resist this too... if you want.”

What was even going on anymore? Dean knocked his head back against the granite, trying to keep up and seriously wondering if Castiel was coming onto him, shirtless, and in the middle of the woods. “It’s natural,” Dean repeated Castiel’s words, because that seemed like a safe reaction. “It’s only….nature?”

Something flickered in Castiel’s eye but with the sun behind him, the expression was caught behind a shadow. “As you say.”

~~~

“Why do you think Gabriel keeps doing these things to us?” Dean asked into his can of beans. “Is being on the run from heaven that boring?”

“Not every on-the-run angel has his own pair of Winchesters to keep him entertained,” Castiel replied.

“That sounds like something Gabriel would say.”

Castiel poked the fire with a stick. “It was.”

“Bastard,” Dean grumbled, smashing his fork into the beans. “Well bored or not, only one of us is really stuck here. You could snap away at any moment.”

Silence. More silence. It was like the sun went down and Dean forgot how to hold a conversation. He kept wanting to look at Castiel, at how good he looked in Dean’s spare shirt, instead he kept his eyes on the can of beans.

“We won’t have to wait more than an evening,” Castiel assured him after a moment. “I’d prefer to stay here with you, regardless.”

The easy admission clamped something deep in Dean’s gut. Castiel had said Dean could resist this, which translated to Castiel _wanting_ him to resist this. But then he also said things like, _I prefer to stay here with you,_ and Dean didn’t know what to think, so he didn’t. Instead, Dean Winchester did what he alway did, he left.

“I’m heading to bed,” he announced as he stood from his rock, gesturing to the one tent. “I figure you’ll be staying up all night, or else I’d show you the tent portion of the camping experience.”

Castiel straightened on his log bench, the light from the fire catching into his eyes. “I’d still like to experience it, Dean.” And then he was on his feet, leading Dean to the tent. Dean froze with surprise and also…. Well, it looked very small in that tent, now that Castiel held the flap open.

“Are you sure? It’s only sleeping, not much to see,” Dean disclosed, voice soft because he did not want Castiel to take the out, but his own nerves demanded he give it.

Another eyebrow lift in response, and Dean wondered yet again if Castiel was coming on to him.

“I have to rest somewhere.” He slipped into the tent and Dean was left alone for a minute. Trying to calm his scent, his nerves. He took deep breaths and had the idle thought of them as pawns, moving along Gabriel’s chessboard, before he followed Castiel into the tent.

It was small. Smaller than he had remembered when he had shared it with Sam, and Sam had inches on both of them. Sam also didn’t smell like Castiel, an aroma that spread throughout the canvas shelter in seconds.

“Well,” Dean gestured around with his hands. “This is a tent.”

“I’ve been inside a tent, Dean. With you, questioning witnesses,” Castiel reminded, and Dean had never realized how much he had liked Castiel’s half-smirk. Once he noticed it, everything else he liked came tumbling forward, as well. The way his shoulders filled his shirt, how his forehead scrunched as he crouch-walked acrossed the tent, picking up the lantern and flicked the switch like it was the most wonderful thing humanity had to offer.

Dean remained by the entrance as Castiel unraveled a sleeping bag, taking the time to feel the exterior and interior fabrics with his hand. He looked back at Dean, face flushed with delight and they had been here before, Dean showing Castiel the marvels of humanity, but it was different now. He let his gaze linger on the angel’s lips, trace over his body. He caught Castiel’s gaze doing the same. They both openly scented the air. And Dean wanted to move closer, to follow the scent he had been chasing all day, so he stepped from the entrance and walked over to the supplies.

Castiel smiled, shifting into Dean’s personal space and Castiel looked so good in Dean’s clothes, Dean had to look away. His fingers fidgeted with a nearby hook, so he took the lantern from Castiel, their hands brushing together with the motion, before using the hook to connect the lantern to the roof of the tent. Then Dean showed Castiel how set up a tent for the night.

~~~

Overhead, the lantern swung on its dimmest setting as they lay side by side inside their own sleeping bags. Dean couldn’t sleep. He turned on his side and Castiel was so close, he could make out the back of his head and neck in the low lantern light and the skin was so pale. Black strands of hair brushed against his nape and Dean knew if he reached out to touch the strands, he’d find the omega’s scent glands. “Cas?” His voice came out deep and rough, and the angel in front of him stirred but did not roll to face him.

“Yes, Dean?”

“What if--” he cleared his throat. He knew that the question was important, that it was also, probably, the whole reason Gabriel brought him here. But he didn’t much care about reasons any more. Only one thing that was said this afternoon had mattered. “What if I don’t want us to resist this?” The question came out quick, a puff of breath against the back of Castiel’s neck. “Not because of some caveman impulse, like carrying the camping supplies,” he clarified. “But because…. I watch you, Cas. By the lake today, in the Impala, in battle. I watch you and see that you watch me. I know what I see. It matches how I….”

He trailed off because in front of him Castiel has frozen. Foolish; he was never good with words, and now Castiel was motionless, probably looking for a way out because hormonal, alpha Dean Winchester had to make a move in a small tent in the middle of nowhere. “I…” he thought of something he could say, panic ebbing under his skin.

Then, Castiel shifted, rolling his head so it faced Dean. His neck was so close to Dean’s mouth now, he could almost taste the heady scent emanating from it. His eyes looked so blue this close, even though his pupils were blown wide. Dean took a deep breath so he could scent the air. Castiel was apprehensive. Hopeful. Aroused.

“Some alpha instincts I would like you to resist more than others,” Castiel clarified, his low voice causing tingles to explode at the base of Dean’s spine. It would be so easy to close the space between them and Dean’s body reacted to the proximity, his own arousal mixing with Castiel’s.  

“Yea?” he asked, licking his lips. Castiel’s gaze followed the movement and Dean shifted closer. Castiel’s hips pushed back and met Dean halfway, so that they were flush against one another, Dean’s front pressed to Castiel’s back. The angel was still looking at Dean from over his shoulder, and now it was near impossible to resist, especially now that he knew neither of them wanted to.

He hadn’t expected Castiel to make the first move, connecting their lips with an arch of his body that pressed their kiss into something deeper. Dean groaned under it, hands gripping Castiel’s hips, pulling him back. He had no restraint left. Castiel didn’t need it, not anymore, not in this tent, and definitely not with this. So he dragged his hips against Castiel’s ass and bit at his chapped lips, taking what he had wanted and giving everything he could in return.

The sleeping bags shifted with their movement and Dean had to pull away to breath, but the thick scent of their mixed arousal did little to ground him. Castiel was twisting, chasing Dean’s lips, rocking his hips back and Dean swore he felt Castiel’s slick through his pants. “Like fire,” Castiel managed between kisses.

Dean nuzzled into his neck, right over the source of Castiel’s scent, breathing deeply, in a way he never thought he’d be able to do. “Fire?”

“I understand the practical purpose,” Castiel gasped as Dean licked across his neck.

“But you never participated in the ritual before.” Dean finished Castiel’s comment from earlier, while the angel writhed in his arms. “Do you want to participate now?” he whispered in Castiel’s ear, trailing his lips down and sucking on his neck. Castiel moved with Dean, grinding these half circles that were driving him mad, and they only sped at Dean’s question.

Castiel’s head fell back on Dean’s shoulder, as he gasped. “Yes, Dean. I’m so-- my body. This feeling. I’m so…slick. I want-- Dean, would you take off my pants?”

Dean’s moan echoed throughout the tent, and he needed a moment to rest his head against Castiel’s shoulder blade, his hard cock straining against his pyjama pants. His hands started to move before he fully recovered, sliding into the waistband of Castiel’s dress pants before pulling at his belt.

As his pants lowered, Dean saw how his boxers stuck to his ass, proof of how much his body wanted Dean’s knot, and _fuck;_ the alpha in him had wanted to do this since the moment those barn doors slammed open. He had wanted to grab his omega then, and hold him just like he had him now-- Castiel’s power breaking light bulbs, but still bending for Dean.

“Will you knot me, Dean? I’d like-- I want to feel--”

There was only one answer for Castiel’s request. “Yes, absolutely.”

“I’ve never… Only once, but she was a beta.”

“I’ll show you,” Dean whispered into his ear, hand coming up to turn Castiel’s chin so that their lips met again. Castiel kissed with as much curiosity as everything else he he did. He licked into Dean’s mouth, sliding their tongues together like Castiel wanted to taste every part of him. Dean worked his pants down and Castiel’s boxers while Castiel ran a hand through Dean’s hair, using more force than necessary to keep Dean’s mouth in place.

When Dean’s cock brushed against Castiel’s bare ass, they both broke apart with a moan. “Dean, I want-- There is so much want coursing through my vessel, through my grace. Spread me apart, Dean. You are so close to where I want you the most.”

“Goddammit, Cas.” Dean bit into his shoulder. “I didn’t expect you to have such a filthy mouth.”

Castiel’s head turned in question, desire fogging his eyes. “I don’t understand. What’s ‘filthy’ about me telling you what I desire--” He cut himself off with a whimper, as Dean did what he had asked and spread his cheeks apart.

“It’s a saying,” Dean whispered, attention focused on the pale skin under his hands. Beads of slick flowed down the top of Castiel’s thighs, and he felt pressure at the base of his cock, the tell tale sign that his knot was forming. “I’ll explain later.” Familiar words said in such an unfamiliar setting. “What else do you desire? I want to hear more of your--”

“Don’t tease me, Dean.” Castiel may be facing the side of the tent, but Dean could easily imagine the smite-look on his face. It spurred him on, sliding a finger around Castiel’s hole once, twice, three times, before breaching the rim. Castiel’s head fell back against his shoulder with a moan and his hips were rocking on Dean’s finger, his eagerness more than obvious.

“Ready?” Dean asked when he knew they were running out of time. He wanted to drag this out but his knot was forming, and soon he’d be unable to enter Castiel at all. From the way Castiel was nodding at Dean’s question, that was not an option for either of them.

Slick already covered his cock, just from the way Castiel had been grinding on him. Their scents smelled so right mingled together, and as Dean pushed forward he imagined his scent entering Castiel’s body, imagined forming a new scent, one that would stick with them both long after this encounter. Dean already wanted more, and they hadn’t even finished this round. Had barely even started.

When his head of his cock fully breached Castiel, he paused so they could catch their breaths. The omega in his arms had other ideas, he took over, pushing his hips back completely until he was fully seated on Dean’s cock. “Fuck, Cas.” His hands squeezed around Castiel’s chest, holding on as the onslaught of Castiel thrusting began. “Oh fuck, Cas,” he moaned. “Experienced or not, I don’t think you need much help here.”

“You can stroke my cock, if you’d like,” Castiel suggested, and Dean couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped through his moans.

“You’re absolutely right, Cas,” he said, looking around Castiel’s body to wear his erection jutted out from a nest of curls. Dean gathered some of Castiel’s slick in his hand and reached around to grip his long cock.

“Oh, Dean!” the omega purred.

“Yea, feels so good, Cas. I’m not going to last long. Do you feel that?” he asked, thrusting harder as his knot began to fill. “That’s my knot, it’s been on edge since we started--” Dean bit at Castiel’s ear. “--Waiting to fill you up.” He twisted his hand around the head of Castiel’s cock. “Waiting for you to come on it.”

His knot filled with each thrust, until soon he could hardly thrust at all, just rock into Castiel’s body while he writhed on Dean’s cock. It was too much. All he could smell and taste and feel was Castiel. Every stroke around Castiel’s cock, caused him to tighten around Dean’s knot.

Dean’s orgasm slammed into him and each spurt of his come forced a moan out of Castiel. With another twist to the head of his cock, the angel followed Dean over the edge, coming in his hand.

After, the only noise in the tent was Dean catching his breath. His arms wound tight around Castiel whose head rested again Dean’s shoulder. His eyes were closed, red lips parting in a satisfied smile. He looked beautiful. Dean wondered why it had taken them so long to get here.

Castiel rolled his head towards Dean, eyes opening and finding Dean’s, he squirmed of Dean’s know. “I feel so full.”

Dean moaned and heat filled his cheeks. “It’s like everything you say comes right out of a fantasy, and you don’t even know it.

Castiel’s lazy expression sharpened, as his smirk turned mischievous. “I know it, sometimes.”

Dean chuckled and it pulled a little Castiel’s rim, making them both gasp. “This may take a bit to go down,” Dean murmured against his ear.

“Good.”

The word sounded so final, so certain. Like it was some vow Castiel was making. It made Dean bold enough to whisper, “I don’t want this to be a one-off.”

Castiel hummed, lazily rubbing his face against into Dean’s neck in a way that would be distracting, if he wasn’t so focused on Castiel’s response. “Next time, I want you to bite me,” Castiel said, and it wasn’t what he expected but at the same time, after an evening of Castiel’s easy declarations, he wasn’t surprised in the slightest.

The alpha in him growled at the suggestion, low in his throat and pleased. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

“Good.”

~~~

Gabriel’s shit-eating grin was not the first thing Dean wanted to see in the morning. Castiel was under his arm, a sleeping bag unzipped and wrapped like a blanket around them. He had found a hoodie at the bottom of Dean’s gym bag and it, along with their boxers, were the only clothes they had on.

It was more than obvious what happened between them last night.

Dean growled when Gabriel started laughing. Castiel had to hold him back when Gabriel clapped and confetti started falling from a golden ball on top of their heads. Trumpets started playing from thin air.

“That’s enough, Gabriel,” Castiel warned.

He twirled, hands outstretched, until leaves started lifting from the forest floor. The instruments morphed into a round of applause and Gabriel stopped spinning in favor of bowing.

“Are you done?” Dean asked through gritted teeth.

“Are you?” Gabriel countered. “Cause, I don’t see a mating bite on my brother’s neck. Should I leave and come back? 

“Gabriel!” Castiel’s voice lost any trace of affection, Castiel stepped out of their sleeping bag cocoon and advanced on his brother. Gabriel stepped back, hands coming up in defense.

Dean stepped forward, lining up with Castiel and putting a possessive arm around his waist. He even put the sleeping bag back over his body for good measure. Only then did he let his gaze meet Gabriel’s. “Your brother will have my mark when I’m good and ready, you dickbag. Now give me back my car.”

“I’ll do you one better, future bro-in-law,” and Gabriel snapped. Dean’s stomach dropped as he was transported side-by-side with Castiel across the state. They landed on a scratchy motel room comforter, sleeping bag still wrapped around their barely dressed bodies.

Across the room, Sam sputtered, his chair almost falling back from where it leaned by the desk. Another _poof!_ later and Gabriel was sitting on Sam’s desk cross-legged and grinning.

“What is going on?” Sam asked Gabriel, and Dean would some answers as well. Stupid angels and their habit of tossing him across the planet.

“I tricked these two into finally banging!” Dean groaned and Castiel patted his shoulder. It was such small gesture, designed to comfort and it made him throw his arm around Castiel and pull him to his side. He felt like purring, but resisted.

“Dean?” Sam’s eyes were almost as wide as his dropped jaw.

Dean would rather focus on Castiel right now, than his brother. Castiel smelled like early mornings and Dean’s come. “Well,” Dean shrugged towards Sam. “I’m not going to lie to you.”

Castiel pulled his face away from the curve of Dean’s neck and grinned at Sam. “I got the camping experience.”

“A campy camp one,” Gabriel added, as he handed Sam a piece of chocolate that had come out of his pocket.

“I don’t understand that reference,” Castiel stated, to which Gabriel found absolutely hilarious.

“I’ll explain on the way to the lobby. Where did you mojo my camping supplies?” Gabriel pointed to the corner, where his duffle bag rested on a perfectly folded tent.

At least Gabriel was good for something.

After they pulled on some clothing, Castiel’s hand slid into his and Dean met Gabriel’s eye. The archangel pointedly glanced at their enclosed hands, and Dean had to admit that maybe Gabriel was good for something other than breaking down a camp site.

“Why are we going to the lobby, Dean?” Castiel asked as they shut the door on Sam and Gabriel.

“I think we’ll be needing our own room from now on, don’t you?”

The satisfaction in Castiel’s scent was answer enough.

_fin._

 

 


End file.
